Sainte Maître
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Une sainte religieuse rend visite au Maître dans la prison où il a été enfermé après les événements de Devil's End. Elle souhaite soulager son âme. Mais le Maître a-t-il une âme ?
1. Soeur Marie

**Chapitre 1 : Sœur Marie**

Sœur Marie du Cœur Ardent se relève de son agenouillement. Elle a passé la nuit dans la chapelle du couvent, abîmée dans de ferventes prières. Sa piété est connue de tous. Elle est même remontée jusqu'aux oreilles du Pape, bien que sœur Marie elle-même n'ait jamais fait aucune démarche en ce sens.

Elle aspire à l'humilité, à l'obscurité. La publicité qui est faite autour d'elle l'ennuie.

Si sœur Marie passe ses nuits à prier, elle consacre ses journées à faire le bien. Ou du moins, à le tenter pour les âmes les plus perdues : les criminels endurcis, ceux qui sont condamnés pour les plus horribles forfaits. Elle fréquente assidûment les parloirs des prisons.

Elle cherche, non pas à les convertir, mais à les soulager. Elle ne leur parle jamais de Dieu, ou de la foi. Elle les écoute, essentiellement. Dans le fond de son cœur, habité par la passion de la bonté, elle les plaint.

« Sœur Marie ! l'interpelle sœur Berthe, à l'instant où elle traverse le corridor en direction de la salle à manger. Voilà quelqu'un qui pourrait vous intéresser. »

La jeune religieuse lui montre, sur l'écran de télévision qui orne un angle de la petite salle de loisirs, un homme habillé tout de noir, que des soldats font entrer dans une voiture blindée.

« Qui est-ce ? demande sœur Marie.

– Un nommé Magister. Il paraît que c'est l'un des pires gredins qui ait sévi ces dernières années. Il a manqué de peu d'être condamné à mort, mais finalement, il va passer sa vie dans une prison spécialement apprêtée pour lui. Il représente un grave danger pour tout le pays, paraît-il. Je sais que nous devons nous montrer charitables, même avec les plus mauvais des pécheurs, ajoute la sœur. Cependant, je me demande si les juges n'ont pas fait une erreur en étant aussi indulgents. Imaginez qu'il réussisse à s'échapper. »

Sœur Berthe frissonne.

« Notre vie et notre destin sont dans les mains de Dieu, lui répond sœur Marie. S'il a jugé bon de permettre que cet homme soit épargné, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison pour cela.

– Vous donner l'occasion de lui rendre visite, par exemple ? » suggère sœur Berthe, ses yeux pétillants d'une gentille malice.

Sœur Marie réfléchit à l'idée que vient de lui donner sa jeune consœur.

« Oui, c'est possible, finit-elle par murmurer. Cette âme doit être tellement seule, et enfoncée dans le mal. »


	2. Le Prisonnier de l'Île

**Chapitre 2 : Le prisonnier de l'île**

« Une religieuse ? »

Le colonel Trenchard s'étonne que ses supérieurs aient permis à une nonne de parler à son fort dangereux détenu. Il fait part de ses doutes à son subordonné.

« Elle compte en faire un saint ? ironise-t-il. De plus, nous venons à peine de l'installer, je ne sais pas s'il est bon de…

– Je peux vous passer le ministre lui-même, l'interrompt l'officier. Il a demandé à vous parler en personne, dès que vous reviendriez de votre rendez-vous.

– Oui, oui, c'est ça. Passez-le-moi. »

Quelques instants plus tard, le colonel répond à son prestigieux interlocuteur :

« Oui, monsieur le Ministre… Bien, monsieur le Ministre… Évidemment, monsieur le Ministre… Comptez sur moi, monsieur le Ministre. »

Il raccroche, et essuie brièvement son front qui s'est couvert de sueur.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça, grommelle-t-il. Elle vient demain matin. Il paraît qu'elle est célèbre, et que même le Pape la connaît. Une bonne sœur ! Vraiment ! C'est une mascarade. Enfin, je suppose qu'il faut obéir aux ordres. »

**ooo**

« Sœur Marie. »

Ne sachant comment la saluer, le colonel se contente de s'incliner légèrement. Il la conduit lui-même la petite femme sèche, qui se tient droite comme un I, jusqu'à la prison dorée de son captif. Il a déjà averti celui-ci qu'il allait avoir une visite inattendue.

Après les avoir présenté l'un à l'autre, Trenchard va et vient un instant dans la pièce, redressant un livre par-ci, déplaçant un fauteuil par-là. Puis il se racle la gorge et murmure :

« Bien, je pense que je vais retourner à mes tâches administratives.

– À tout de suite, colonel Trenchard », lui susurre le prisonnier de sa voix suave.

Puis il se tourne vers sœur Marie.

« Veuillez vous asseoir, ma sœur, la sollicite-t-il en lui désignant un des plus confortables sièges de son petit salon.

– Merci », répond-elle en posant le bout de ses fesses sur la chaise la plus raide.

Il sourit imperceptiblement. Lui-même prend place dans son fauteuil club en cuir, et croise élégamment les jambes en tirant soigneusement sur le pli de son pantalon.

« Que me vaut cet honneur ? commence-t-il. Est-ce parce que j'ai usurpé le titre d'un représentant de l'église, que l'on déplace le membre éminent d'une congrégation pour me faire la morale ?

– Oh, un membre éminent ! lui répond sœur Marie, en rivalisant de douceur dans son intonation. Je ne suis qu'une simple nonne. Mais ma plus grande passion est de rendre visite, et de discuter avec les âmes perdues qui peuplent les prisons.

– Je vois. Passion, hein ? Oui… reprend-il en étudiant attentivement le visage maigre de la sœur. Vous êtes certainement passionnée. Elle irradie de votre personne.

– Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de moi, intervient sœur Marie. C'est de vous qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui.

– Moi ? rit-il. Mais qu'y a-t-il à dire de moi ? Je suis ici pour le reste de mes jours. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Les yeux verts de M. Magister rencontrent le regard bleu de sœur Marie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sent un pouvoir quasi égal au sien dans ces prunelles limpides. Il tente d'user de sa puissance hypnotique.

« Sœur Marie, chuchote-t-il en la fixant. Vous savez que Magister n'est pas mon vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez que je suis le Maître. Et vous savez que vous devez m'obéir. Vous devez m'obéir… vous devez m'obéir… »

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire attendri, ce qui a le don de le mettre en rage.

« Je ne suis pas sensible à ça, désolée. Magister… le Maître. C'est logique d'avoir choisi une sorte de titre qui soit la traduction de votre nom.

– Vous vous trompez, sœur Marie. Le Maître est mon nom, et Magister juste le nom que j'ai utilisé cette fois-ci.

– Cette fois-ci ? Vous avez donc l'habitude d'en changer ? »

Il s'incline en souriant.

« Pourquoi exactement êtes-vous venue, ma sœur ? »

Malgré la politesse du ton, elle sent de l'agacement dans son vis-à-vis.

« Juste vous parler. J'imagine que les journées doivent passer lentement entre quatre murs. Si vaste soit la cage… »

Elle vient de toucher le point sensible. Mais il ne le montre pas, bien entendu. Il retient tout juste la phrase : « Cette cage ne m'enfermera pas longtemps. » Il a failli se confesser à cette… Il se lève, les mâchoires serrées.

« Ma sœur, grince-t-il. Il me semble que l'entretien est terminé. »

Elle s'incline et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment de frapper pour se faire ouvrir, elle lui tend la main pour lui dire au revoir. Après une hésitation, il la prend.


	3. Trompeuses apparences

**Chapitre 3 : Trompeuses apparences**

« Vous vous sentez bien, heu… madame ? »

Sœur Marie trébuche en franchissant la grille de la bastille.

« Oui, oui, ça ira. J'ai juste été éblouie par la luminosité. »

Le soldat de garde inspecte le ciel gris avec étonnement. La religieuse prend place dans la petite voiture qui va la ramener au port.

Le directeur, la regardant s'éloigner par sa fenêtre, pousse un soupir. Voilà une affaire terminée. Il espère que cela ne se reproduira pas. La présence de cette femme de Dieu dans cette sinistre prison ne le mettait pas à l'aise.

Le chauffeur la laisse sur le quai, et elle monte dans le bateau pour rejoindre la côte. Quand celui-ci se détache de l'embarcadère, elle jette un dernier regard derrière elle, vers la silhouette massive de la grosse bâtisse. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres.

**ooo**

Pendant ce temps, dans sa grande cellule – son appartement plutôt – le Maître reprend ses esprits. Il se redresse lentement de la position – affaissée dans son fauteuil – qu'il semblait avoir adopté lorsque sa visiteuse l'avait quitté. Il passe doucement la main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il s'arrête en sentant des poils de barbe sous ses doigts.

« Mais… » balbutie-t-il.

Il la fait ensuite glisser le long de son cou et y sent la protubérance d'une pomme d'Adam. Il se lève en titubant et cherche un miroir. Il finit par le trouver dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

« C'est impossible ! » bredouille-t-il en regardant le visage masculin dans la surface réfléchissante.

Il passe les doigts sur les tempes qui commencent à se dégarnir, sur le grand nez d'aigle, sur le bouc où deux mouches grisonnent aux commissures des lèvres.

« Comment… comment… a-t-il fait ? »

Le pas encore mal assuré, il se précipite vers la porte blindée qui sépare son appartement du couloir, et tambourine dessus. Le garde ouvre, son fusil pointé, et demande, étonné du regard affolé que lui lance le prisonnier, habituellement si calme :

« Quel est le problème, monsieur ?

– La femme… cette femme qui vient de partir ! Il faut l'arrêter. Il est en train de s'évader ! »

Le soldat fronce les sourcils. Il repousse le Maître dans la pièce avec son arme et lui intime :

« Désolé, monsieur. Ça ne prend pas ce genre de plaisanteries. Vous savez bien que nous sommes avertis de toutes vos ruses. »

La porte se referme, et le Maître entend les verrous cliqueter.

Il recule, et reste un instant pensif. Puis son regard fait le tour de la pièce. Il saisit deux feuilles de papier, les plie soigneusement, puis les dispose sur le sol de façon à ce qu'elles forment une croix.

**ooo**

Le colonel Trenchard allume d'écran de surveillance qui lui montre son unique et très important détenu.

« Que diable ? » murmure-t-il.

Le prisonnier M est agenouillé au milieu de son salon, et semble plongé dans une intense prière.

_« Que mijote-t-il encore ?_ songe le directeur. _La visite de cette femme a dû lui donner l'idée d'une manigance, mais laquelle ? »_

**ooo**

Lorsque sœur Marie débarque sur le port en revenant de l'île, elle se dirige sans hésiter vers le café local. Mais elle n'a pas le temps d'y arriver. Une voix l'interpelle :

« Sœur Marie, nous sommes ici ! »

La religieuse s'arrête, et se retourne pour apercevoir deux femmes habillées de gris, un foulard de la même couleur couvrant leurs cheveux. Elle sait qu'elle est vêtue de la même manière. Retenant une grimace de déception, elle s'avance vers elles.

« Je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excuse-t-elle.

– Toujours plongée dans vos pieuses pensées, ma sœur, lui dit malicieusement la plus jeune.

– Sœur Berthe, gronde l'autre, nettement plus âgée. La voiture est un peu plus bas », ajoute-t-elle en s'adressant à sœur Marie.

Celle-ci les suit de mauvaise grâce, mais sans en laisser rien paraître. À l'avant de la deux chevaux, elle regarde défiler le paysage, sans prononcer un mot. À l'arrière, sœur Berthe babille pour trois. Finalement, fatiguée de parler seule, elle interroge directement son aînée :

« Eh bien, sœur Marie, comment cela s'est-il passé avec cet homme ? A-t-il vraiment l'air aussi dangereux que ce que l'on dit ? Lui avez-vous parlé de Dieu ?

– Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup attardés, répond-elle. Je… il n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder. »

**ooo**

Ce soir-là, contrairement à son habitude, le prisonnier M ne se couche pas dans le confortable lit qui occupe sa grande chambre. Toujours à genoux dans la pièce principale, il murmure des mots que lui seul entend :

« Seigneur, j'ai cédé au péché d'orgueil, et tu m'envoies cette épreuve. Fais cependant que des innocents ne souffrent pas de mon indignité. Ce tigre qui a pris mon apparence, celle d'une réputée sainte femme – ô combien ceux qui le pensent se trompent. Qui sait quels forfaits il pourrait perpétrer en mon nom ? »

Le matin le trouve dans la même position. Il consent cependant à se relever pour avaler une partie du repas qui lui sert habituellement de petit déjeuner.

« Puis-je faire une requête ? demande-t-il au garde qui vient reprendre le plateau.

– Je vous écoute, monsieur, répond celui-ci.

– Je souhaiterai une chère plus simple, désormais. Juste un morceau de pain et de l'eau le matin. Un peu de bouilli et des légumes le midi, et une simple soupe le soir.

– Plus de vin ? s'enquiert le gardien légèrement surpris.

– Plus du tout, je vous remercie. »

L'homme s'en va en hochant la tête.

Mis au fait des nouvelles exigences de son détenu, le colonel Trenchard s'étonne :

« Quelle mouche le pique ? »


	4. La disparition

**Chapitre 4 : La disparition**

« Cette visite semble avoir fort troublée sœur Marie, murmure sœur Berthe à sœur Luce, sa confidente. Je ne la reconnais plus. Hier soir, lorsque nous sommes rentrées de cet endroit, elle n'a pas fait de station à la chapelle, comme à son habitude. Elle s'est plainte ensuite de la maigreur de notre repas. Puis elle est allée directement se coucher, non sans s'être trompée plusieurs fois de cellules. Il a fallu qu'une d'entre nous aille la réveiller ce matin, elle qui est toujours la première à la prière. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

– Peut-être un peu de fatigue, suggère la raisonnable sœur Luce. Sœur Marie s'impose trop de choses. Notre être physique exige lui aussi certains soins. Nous ne pouvons les ignorer trop longtemps. Sœur Marie a simplement besoin de dormir, ce qu'elle se refuse la plupart du temps.

– Vous avez sans doute raison, sœur Luce. Je me fais du souci pour rien. »

Tandis que les deux sœurs échangent ces paroles, tout en se dirigeant vers leurs tâches quotidiennes, sœur Marie est assise dans sa cellule après le frugal repas du matin. Qu'est-elle _censée_ faire à cette heure de la journée ? Peu importe. Elle sait ce qu'elle _veut_ faire.

Elle sort discrètement de sa chambre, et enfile les couloirs vides, toutes les sœurs étant parties accomplir leurs devoirs. Elle ouvre la porte principale du couvent et se retrouve dans la ville. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle s'éloigne rapidement, d'un pas vif qui ne lui est pas coutumier.

**ooo**

« J'aimerais que vous cessiez cette comédie, M. Magister ! »

Le colonel Trenchard, les bras croisés, se plante devant le détenu. Celui-ci se relève de la position agenouillée qu'il a adoptée depuis plusieurs jours.

« Je suis désolé M. Trenchard, si je vous indispose. Je… j'ai besoin de songer à ma vie, et cette humble posture m'aide à me concentrer.

– Hum ! grommelle le colonel. Je vous averti une fois de plus que cela ne prend pas avec moi. »

Le prisonnier M balbutie :

« Pardonnez-moi. Je vous supplie de tolérer mes agissements, même s'ils vous semblent étranges. Je ne fais aucun mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ils me sont réellement nécessaires. Dieu me permet de vivre enfin cette expérience de l'intérieur, et je l'en remercie. »

Il s'incline modestement.

Trenchard hausse les épaules, tourne les talons et ressort de l'appartement du reclus avec un peu plus de nervosité qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Le regard plein de bonté de celui qu'il sait sans pitié l'a bouleversé.

« C'est une simagrée destinée à me tromper, rien d'autre », grogne-t-il sans conviction.

**ooo**

Le couvent Notre Dame bourdonne d'inquiétude. Sœur Marie est partie le matin, sans doute à destination du parloir d'une prison. L'heure de la dernière prière du soir est largement dépassée, mais elle n'est pas revenue.

« Nous devons avertir la police ma mère, assure sœur Louise. Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose. Sœur Berthe m'a affirmé qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette depuis son retour de cette île. Moi-même, j'ai constaté un comportement inhabituel dans la voiture.

– Que voulez-vous dire, ma sœur ? Que sœur Marie aurait songé… c'est impossible voyons, une femme aussi pieuse.

– Non, bien sûr que non, ma mère ! se défend sœur Louise. Je pense plutôt à une sorte de… je ne sais pas… dépression nerveuse. Même… pourquoi pas… de l'amnésie. Oh, probablement provisoire, mais en attendant, sœur Marie est peut-être quelque part, seule, et ne se souvient plus comment revenir ici. »

La mère supérieure frémit à cette idée.

« Quelqu'un sait où elle devait aller, aujourd'hui ? »

Sœur Marie n'a fait part de son programme à personne, ce qui est également inaccoutumé.

« Allons-y, décide la mère. Nous accompagnerons leurs recherches de nos prières, mais dans un cas semblable, il vaut mieux faire appel à des professionnels. »

**ooo**

« Docteur ?

– Oui Brigadier, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Une loupe oculaire vissée à l'œil, le Seigneur du Temps répond à Lethbridge-Stewart tout en continuant de délicats ajustements sur une pièce du TARDIS.

« J'ai eu une communication particulièrement déconcertante venant du colonel Trenchard. Vous savez… le directeur de la prison où est détenu le Maître. »

Le Docteur pose ses outils, soudainement intéressé.

« Eh bien, qu'en est-il ? interroge-t-il.

– Il affirme que son prisonnier a tout à coup changé complètement de manières. À vrai dire, il semble passer la majorité de son temps à… heu… prier.

– Prier ? Vous allez bien, mon vieux ?

– Écoutez, Docteur, je ne fais que rapporter ce que l'on m'a dit. Peut-être devriez-vous aller le voir, qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Hum… oui. Je comptais le faire de toute façon un jour ou l'autre. J'imagine que je peux le faire maintenant. Enfin, quand Jo sera revenue de congés.

– Je ne voudrais pas me montrer pressant, Docteur, mais le colonel m'a eu l'air assez secoué au téléphone. Je pense que vous ne devriez pas attendre.

– Bien, bien, bien. J'y vais aujourd'hui, alors. »

**ooo**

Olive Hawthorne se hâte dans les rues de Devil's End. Le temps est à l'orage, et elle ne souhaite pas rentrer chez elle trempée. Son chemin la fait passer au pied des ruines de l'église. Elle ne peut réprimer un frisson à cette vue. Les événements restent frais dans son esprit, bien que plusieurs mois se soient écoulés. Les chicots noircis des murs évoquent bien ce qu'ils sont : le résultat d'une intervention satanique.

« Ce Docteur a eu beau essayer de me démontrer le contraire, songe-t-elle, je suis certaine que l'œuvre du Malin est derrière tout ça. »

Au moment où elle détourne la tête pour reprendre sa route vers son logis, un mouvement attire son attention. Quelqu'un est en train de se glisser dans les débris. C'est une silhouette féminine, lui semble-t-il. Frêle et habillée de noir.

« Oh non ! balbutie-t-elle. C'est dangereux là-dedans. Les décombres sont instables. Elle risque d'être prise dans un éboulement. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas écoutée, une fois de plus, et fait grillager le secteur ? »

Mlle Hawthorne grimpe le sentier qui va vers la chapelle, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.


	5. Maître filou

**Chapitre 5 : Maître filou**

Le Docteur regarde l'écran avec ébahissement. Le colonel Trenchard se tient à ses côtés et murmure :

« Vous voyez ? Que vous avais-je dit ? C'est ainsi depuis deux semaines, maintenant. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'il allait se lasser de sa mascarade, mais il semble y tenir.

– Le Maître peut se montrer très tenace, vous savez, réplique le Docteur. Et son plan est peut-être bien de m'attirer ici. Je vais devoir me montrer très prudent.

– Je vous fais accompagner par deux gardes.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mon vieux. Je sais comment m'occuper du personnage. Cela fait plusieurs centaines d'années que je le connais.

– Plusieurs centaines… vous vous moquez de moi ! s'indigne le colonel.

– Pas du tout, mon vieux, rétorque le Docteur froidement. Allons voir notre saint homme, voulez-vous ? »

Ils sortent du bureau, tandis qu'on voit toujours le Maître agenouillé au milieu de la grande pièce, la tête baissée, ses mains croisées appuyées contre son front.

Il la relève au bruit des verrous que l'on tire. Ce n'est pas l'heure du repas, alors qui vient ainsi interrompre sa méditation ? Un homme de grande taille entre, accompagné par le colonel et un garde. Il a un air impérial et murmure « Vous pouvez nous laissez, mon vieux » à Trenchard, comme il congédierait un domestique. La porte se referme sur lui.

« Eh bien, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant au Maître. Quel attrape-nigaud es-tu encore en train de nous préparer ? »

Celui-ci l'inspecte attentivement.

_« Il me tutoie,_ songe-t-il. _Nous devons donc bien nous connaître. Enfin, il doit bien connaître celui qui occupait ce corps, il y a encore quelques jours. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir obtenir des informations qui me permettraient de savoir où je… enfin _il_ est. »_

**ooo**

Olive Hawthorne avance prudemment parmi les débris de la petite église. Elle sait que la crypte est encore à peu près intacte. En tout cas, on peut y accéder. Qui est cette femme ? Pourquoi vient-elle dans cet endroit sinistre ? Elle atteint la porte du sous-sol qui a été barrée par des planches, et la trouve ouverte. Elle descend les marches une à une, en tâtonnant soigneusement avec son pied, au cas où une pierre se détacherait.

Elle ne s'y attendait pas, mais le lieu n'est pas parfaitement sombre. Une lueur, dans le fond, dirige ses pas. De derrière une colonne, elle regarde ce qui se passe.

La femme est petite et très mince. Habillée tout en noir, d'un strict tailleur pantalon, ses cheveux courts grisonnant aux tempes, sont coiffés en arrière, dégageant un haut front intelligent. Elle a accroché une lampe tempête à un pilier, et semble très occupée à une mystérieuse tâche, derrière l'autel qui servait à M. Magister pour ses cérémonies sataniques. Enfin, un bruit ténu, comme celui d'une porte qui grince légèrement, retentit. La personne se baisse et disparaît. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grosse pierre sculptée qui forme l'autel, s'évanouit à son tour dans un concert d'étranges sons.

« Grand Dieu ! s'exclame Mlle Hawthorne. Ceci est encore l'œuvre du Prince des Ténèbres ! »

Elle se signe et ressort plus vite qu'elle n'est entrée.

**ooo**

Le Docteur dévisage le Maître aussi attentivement que celui-ci l'observe. Il éprouve l'inconcevable sentiment de se trouver devant un étranger. Pourtant, tout est là, si familier : le visage mince – on pourrait presque dire maigre, maintenant, avec son grand nez aquilin, ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés, sa barbe nette aux commissures grisonnantes. C'est… c'est dans le regard.

Son vieil ennemi a toujours su tromper les gens en jouant la sincérité, la loyauté, l'innocence, mais le Docteur ne s'y est jamais laissé prendre. Il le connaît trop bien, et depuis trop longtemps.

« Félicitations ! finit-il par exprimer. J'avoue que cette fois-ci, tu me bluffes. Je ne saurais pas que tu es le Maître filou par excellence, je pourrais presque te croire sincère. Tu as réussi à mettre dans tes yeux toute la pureté d'une âme vertueuse. Tu grimpes encore d'un degré dans mon admiration à ce niveau.

– On se connaît bien, n'est-ce pas ? commence le Maître.

– Non là tu en fais trop, mon vieux ! Ce n'est plus crédible. »

Le Seigneur du Temps renégat baisse la tête. Il murmure :

« Je devrais ressentir de l'exaltation à avoir été ainsi choisie pour traverser de si difficiles moments. Être fière d'en avoir été jugée digne. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'éprouve que de la détresse. Toutes mes prières ne m'ont menée à rien. Sinon à perdre toute concentration, moi qui pouvais m'y enfouir des heures durant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? grogne le Docteur avec un début d'irritation. Tu dérailles. Ou plutôt… tu veux faire croire que tu divagues. Jouer la folie. Enfin… une autre sorte de folie que la tienne. Je vais avertir tes geôliers de ne pas s'y laisser prendre. »

Le Docteur frappe à la porte pour se faire ouvrir. Il contemple le Maître qui vient de tomber à genoux, les mains jointes sur la bouche. Il entend « Oh, Seigneur, donne-moi la force… ». Le reste se perd dans un marmonnement incompréhensible. Pendant que les gardes déverrouillent l'huis, il a même le temps de voir luire une larme sur la joue creuse. Il sort d'un pas rapide, partagé entre l'agacement et le malaise.


	6. Dialogues

**Chapitre 6 : Dialogues**

« Mlle Hawthorne ! Votre coup de téléphone est tout à fait inattendu. Y aurait-il encore des problèmes à Devils'End ?

– Mon cher Docteur, vous aurez du mal à croire que ce que je vais vous dire, déclare la vieille fille. Je viens d'être témoin d'un phénomène que vous ne pourrez absolument pas attribuer à la science, malgré tout votre entêtement. Je viens de voir la pierre d'autel de la crypte de notre pauvre église s'évanouir devant mes yeux. Disparaître, Docteur ! Il y a des forces maléfiques en jeu, j'en suis certaine !

– Chère Mlle Hawthorne, est-ce que cette disparition a été accompagnée de bruits étranges, une sorte de whoosh ! whoosh ?

– En effet, c'est à peu près ça ! Comment le savez-vous ?

– Alors je crains que nous ayons affaire encore une fois à la science, non à la magie, mademoiselle. Merci beaucoup, cependant, de m'avoir averti. L'information que vous venez de me donner est vitale.

– Mais comment… qu'était-ce donc ?

– Je crains qu'il ne me soit difficile de vous expliquer ça, mais sachez que le Diable n'a rien à voir là-dedans. N'avez-vous pas noté autre chose qui puisse m'être utile ?

– Si, j'allais vous en parler. Lorsque cela s'est produit, il y avait quelqu'un dans la crypte.

– Ah ! Ah ! Ne l'avez-vous pas reconnu ? Même déguisé, n'avez-vous pas distingué l'allure générale de votre ancien et faux vicaire, M. Magister ?

– Eh bien, non. À moins qu'il n'ait changé de sexe entre-temps, ce qui me paraît fort improbable. Non Docteur, c'était une femme, très menue et bien plus petite que M. Magister.

– Une femme ? En êtes-vous sûre ?

– Écoutez Docteur, on me prend pour une folle à Devil's End, cependant je peux vous affirmer que je sais distinguer un homme d'une femme, et celle-ci en était une, à n'en pas douter.

– Bien, bien, je vous crois, Mlle Hawthorne. Merci encore, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide. »

Le Docteur raccroche, pensif. Se pourrait-il que le Maître ait une complice ? Une personne à qui il se fierait suffisamment pour lui confier la tâche de déplacer son TARDIS ?

« Je ne l'ai pourtant plus jamais vu s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre, surtout pas à une femme depuis… depuis l'affaire du _Cœur Noir_. Comme c'est étrange… »

Mais surtout, comment a-t-il pu la contacter de sa prison insulaire ?

« Il va falloir que je paye une autre petite visite à cet endroit, grogne-t-il. Si le Maître a réussi à faire passer un message à l'extérieur, c'est qu'il est mal gardé. »

**ooo**

« Sœur Marie ! Ô Seigneur, quel soulagement ! »

L'exclamation a échappé à sœur Berthe, qui vient d'ouvrir la porte du couvent à sa consœur, disparue depuis plus de deux semaines. La jeune religieuse ne peut s'empêcher de serrer sœur Marie dans ses bras. Celle-ci la repousse avec gêne.

« Pardon, ma sœur, balbutie sœur Berthe. Mais je suis si heureuse de vous revoir. Nous nous sommes fait tant de soucis.

– J'avais juste besoin d'une petite retraite, répond sœur Marie du bout des lèvres.

– Il faut que vous alliez voir la mère supérieure immédiatement… heu s'il vous plaît. La rassurer sur votre sort.

– Oui, oui, certainement. Tout de suite ?

– Le plus tôt sera le mieux, bien entendu ! » proclame sœur Berthe qui commence à trouver l'attitude de sa consœur fort étrange.

Il y a quelque chose… oui il y a vraiment quelque chose de changé en elle. Sœur Berthe accorde son pas à celui de la revenante qui se dirige vers la chapelle.

« Vous souhaitez prier, avant ? demande-t-elle.

– Non, je pensais suivre votre conseil et…

– Alors le bureau de notre mère est par là, si vous le voulez bien.

– Pardonnez-moi. Je suis un peu étourdie.

– Oui, je comprends. »

Sœur Berthe regarde sa consœur entrer dans le bureau sans y avoir tapé, ni avoir attendu qu'on l'y invite. Elle fronce les sourcils. Ses soupçons se confirment : sœur Marie n'est vraiment pas elle-même. Que s'est-il passé sur cette île pour qu'elle soit devenue si différente ?

_« Parce que c'est depuis ce moment-là, j'en suis certaine »_, songe la jeune nonne, inquiète.

**ooo**

« Encore vous ! s'exclame le colonel Trenchard.

– Comment ça "encore moi", s'indigne le Docteur. La première fois que je suis venu, c'est vous qui m'avez fait appeler, non ?

– J'ai contacté les autorités, et ils vous ont envoyé. Bon, que voulez-vous cette fois ?

– Parler avec le Maître bien entendu. Il s'est passé quelque chose et j'aimerais avoir sa version. Au fait, vous veillez bien à ce qu'il ne puisse transmettre aucun message, n'est-ce pas ?

– Docteur, vous m'offensez ! Je sais comment m'occuper d'un prisonnier au secret, tout de même ! Et que voulez-vous dire par "sa version" ? Quoi qu'il se soit passé, il ne peut en être ni responsable, ni au courant. Il n'a pas bougé d'ici, et je n'ai jamais vu criminel plus docile. En fait, il passe la majorité de son temps à prier. J'avoue qu'au début cela m'a un peu perturbé, d'où ma demande, mais maintenant, je trouve ça relaxant.

– Justement ! l'avertit le Docteur. C'est là où il veut en venir : endormir votre méfiance. Il ne faut pas vous laisser distraire par ses airs de fausse sainteté. Je dirais même que c'est maintenant que vous devez vous montrer le plus attentif.

– Écoutez, Docteur. Je sais que vous êtes la personne qui le connaît le mieux. Cependant, je jurerais qu'il a changé. La brève visite de cette religieuse lui a été bénéfique, semble-t-il. Figurez-vous…

– Visite ? Quand a-t-il reçu une visite ? Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ça.

– C'était avant que vous ne veniez la première fois. Le ministre lui-même nous a recommandé d'accepter cette entorse au règlement. Il ne m'était pas possible de refuser. C'est une sainte, paraît-il, qui a pour habitude…

– Êtes-vous certain qu'il s'agissait bien du ministre ? l'interrompt le Seigneur du Temps.

– Absolument, Docteur ! Il y a une ligne directe entre ici et le ministère. Il est impossible de se faire passer pour le ministre.

– Hum… je pourrais vous montrer milles manières de contourner cela, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Racontez-moi cette histoire de bonne sœur. C'est peut-être important.


	7. Soupçons

**Chapitre 7 : Soupçons**

La mère supérieur referme lentement sa porte, après avoir reconduit sœur Marie. La réapparition de sa célèbre consœur lui a mis du baume au cœur. Cependant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un fort malaise.

L'explication de cette retraite brusque et imprévue, tout d'abord, lui a parue assez confuse. Ensuite, connaissant bien sœur Marie, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi celle-ci ne les a pas mises au courant, les laissant dans l'inquiétude si longtemps.

_« Elle qui se préoccupe tant de la paix des esprits,_ songe-t-elle. _Ce n'est pas dans sa manière de nous jouer ce genre de tours. »_

« Se pourrait-il, ajoute-t-elle à voix haute, que sœur Louise ait raison, et que sœur Marie ait les nerfs qui flanchent ? Après tout, elle s'impose depuis si longtemps une dure discipline, dormant à peine, mangeant peu… et surtout à l'écoute constante de ces âmes tourmentées. Un cœur angélique comme celui de cette sœur ne peut qu'en être affecté, à la longue. »

Elle regagne son bureau d'un pas hésitant.

« En tout cas, soupire-t-elle, je dois avertir la police pour qu'ils cessent leurs recherches. »

Quelques instants plus tard, elle parle à un policier au téléphone.

« Comment ça "réapparue" ? souffle celui-ci, visiblement mécontent. Elle ne vous a pas donné de raison pour s'être ainsi évanouie dans la nature ?

– Si, si, affirme la mère. Un besoin de réflexion et de retraite, paraît-il.

– Elle est accoutumée à se retirer ainsi sans vous le dire ?

– Non justement. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre. Mais nous avons une hypothèse.

– Je serais curieux de l'entendre, grommelle l'officier de police.

– Nous pensons qu'elle aurait besoin de soins, disons… psychiatriques.

– Elle devient folle quoi !

– Surmenée plutôt. »

**ooo**

Le Docteur se tient appuyé contre la table de travail du Maître. Celui-ci est debout, la tête humblement baissée. Il semble écouter son sermon avec déférence.

« Qu'as-tu fait à cette femme ? gronde le Docteur. Le directeur m'a parlé de cette religieuse qui est venue te voir. À la suite de cette visite, nous avons appris qu'elle avait disparue plusieurs jours, avant de revenir à son couvent. Comme par hasard, un habitant de Devil's End a été témoin de l'évanouissement de l'autel de la crypte où tu poursuivais ton petit rituel satanique. Il y avait une femme à cet instant là, dans ce sous-sol. Et la description correspond à la sœur. La conclusion me paraît évidente : tu l'as hypnotisée et tu lui as fait déplacer ta machine. Pour la mettre où ? Réponds-moi ! Il n'est plus temps d'user de ronds de jambes entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes lui faire faire ensuite, mais dis-toi bien qu'elle sera surveillée, désormais ! »

Le Maître relève la tête. La douceur de son regard surprend le Seigneur du Temps, mais il est bien plus abasourdi par la réponse de son confrère gallifreyen :

« Il vaut mieux, soupire-t-il. Empêchez-le de faire du mal, je vous en prie. Pour le repos de mon âme et pour la sienne.

– Tu te sens bien, mon vieux ? questionne le Docteur, sincèrement inquiet. Depuis quand est-ce que tu me vouvoie ?

– Vous êtes quelqu'un de bon, je le sens, s'exclame le Maître, avançant de deux pas, et prenant les mains du Docteur dans les siennes, avant que celui-ci ait eu le temps de se mettre en garde. Peut-être que vous êtes la seule personne capable de comprendre ce qui se passe réellement.

– Eh bien, bredouille le Docteur, troublé par ces yeux limpides. Explique-moi, je ne demande qu'à connaître ta version. »

Le Maître lui désigne un siège et prend place lui-même sur une des chaises les moins confortables.

« L'homme qui occupait cette cellule, commence-t-il, semble avoir un grand pouvoir. Je ne sais comment il s'y est pris, et je ne le vivrais pas à l'instant même, je rirais au nez de la personne qui me raconterait une telle absurdité. Mais le fait est là : nos âmes ont permutées. L'esprit qui se promène en ce moment avec l'apparence de sœur Marie, est celui qui habitait ce corps il y a encore quelques jours. Si bien que je me retrouve emprisonnée ici, alors qu'il est libre d'aller et venir et de perpétrer ses forfaits avec mes traits.

– De toutes les sottises que tu as jamais essayé de me faire avaler, celle-ci est la plus…

– Vous voyez, l'interrompt le Maître, vous ne me croyez pas ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupire-t-il. Qui peut me croire ? Moi-même, je l'ai dit, je ne l'aurais pas cru… sauf… que je le vis actuellement. Et c'est dur, monsieur, c'est très dur. Non pas d'être enfermée ici – je suis accoutumée à la solitude, et habituellement, je n'ai aucun mal à occuper mon esprit par des prières – mais de savoir qu'il est libre de faire du mal en usant de mon corps. »

Un déluge de larmes inonde le visage, fort amaigri, du Maître.

« Arrêtez-le, je vous en supplie ! Empêchez ce tigre de dévorer des innocents en se faisant passer pour un agneau ! »

Le Docteur se lève, mi furieux, mi troublé.

« La permutation des âmes ? C'est tout à fait impossible, et tu le sais très bien. Tes plans deviennent, non seulement de plus en plus tordus, mais aussi de plus en plus invraisemblables. À moins que cela fasse aussi partie de ton plan, que cela paraisse déraisonnable. Pour nous obliger à regarder dans la mauvaise direction. Sœur Marie n'est sans doute pour rien dans cette histoire, et la femme de Devil's End a été choisi uniquement pour sa ressemblance avec elle. Je perds mon temps, ici ! » finit-il, avant de demander à ressortir de l'appartement du Maître.

**ooo**

Sœur Louise et la mère supérieure, accompagnées par sœur Berthe, profitent de l'absence de sœur Marie, pour faire le bilan de son comportement depuis son retour.

« Ce n'est plus elle ! affirme sœur Berthe avec feu. Cela ne fait que trois ans que je suis dans ce couvent, mais j'admire énormément sœur Marie. Je l'observe souvent pour essayer de suivre son exemple. Je la connais bien.

– Nous croyions toutes bien la connaître, sœur Berthe, susurre la mère. Mais que savons-nous en réalité de ce qui se cache dans la profondeur d'une âme ?

– Excusez-moi ma mère, intervient sœur Louise, mais je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec sœur Berthe. Voici dix ans que je fréquente sœur Marie. Il lui est arrivé d'être souffrante – Dieu sait les rigueurs qu'elle s'impose. Il lui est même arrivé de se poser des questions sur sa foi – eh oui, même cette âme pieuse a eu ses doutes. Mais jamais, jamais, je ne l'ai vu ainsi. Elle néglige ses devoirs religieux, sauf si on les lui rappelle. En me déplaçant en ville l'autre jour, je l'ai aperçue dans un café. Elle fumait un cigare, ma mère ! Et ce n'était pas de l'eau de seltz qui se trouvait sur la table devant elle, je vous assure. »

Un silence catastrophé tombe entre les trois nonnes.

« Au moins, soupire la mère supérieure, elle poursuit ses tâches auprès des ouailles qu'elle s'est choisie.

– Un peu trop, si vous voulez mon avis, reprend sœur Louise. Ce ne sont pas que les parloirs des prisons qu'elle fréquente, maintenant. Mais aussi les lieux les plus sordides où se rassemblent les truands.

– Vous l'avez suivie ? s'étonne sœur Berthe, frissonnant légèrement à l'évocation des saintes femmes côtoyant des voyous dans les quartiers louches.

– Eh bien, concède sœur Louise, un peu gênée. J'avoue que ce jour-là, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de céder à la curiosité. Je suis restée en retrait, ajoute-t-elle vivement. Mais je l'ai vu parler à des brigands… du moins, ils en avaient bien l'air. Cependant, je dois dire qu'ils lui montraient un grand respect. Je suis partie ensuite. Je n'étais pas rassurée, malgré sa présence.

– Ou bien était-ce "à cause de" sa présence ? suggère sœur Berthe.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquiert la mère.

– Elle me fait peur, maintenant, déclare la jeune sœur. Elle a un regard froid. C'est idiot ce que je dis, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à me tuer, si c'était nécessaire.

– C'est stupide, ma sœur ! s'exclame la mère supérieure. Vous parlez de sœur Marie, tout de même. Une femme dont la sainteté est connue du Pape. »


	8. Le voile se lève

**Chapitre 8 : Le voile se lève**

« Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir cette femme ? suggère Jo, de retour de congés. Vous vous feriez ainsi votre propre idée sur elle.

– C'est ce que je comptais faire, Jo, répond le Docteur. J'ai pris contact avec sa supérieure et elle va lui parler de cet entretien. J'avoue être assez curieux du personnage. Une sainte ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on en rencontre. Qui plus est, une sainte qui s'intéresse aux bandits.

– Et si le Maître l'a hypnotisée ? Ne pourrait-elle pas être dangereuse pour vous ? Souvenez-vous… »

Jo ne peut en dire plus. L'évocation de cette fois où elle-même avait failli faire exploser le siège d'UNIT, sous l'emprise du Maître, l'embarrasse encore. Le Docteur lui tapote l'épaule avec bienveillance.

« N'ais crainte. Si c'est le cas, je le verrais. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir affaire à des gens qui sont passés sous son influence. »

Le lendemain, la sainte femme les reçoit dans le parloir du couvent, une sobre pièce comportant une table, quelques chaises et deux tableaux religieux.

« Sœur Marie, attaque immédiatement le Docteur, je sais que vous êtes allée rendre visite au Maître. J'aimerais entendre de votre bouche comment cela s'est passé.

– Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, à vrai dire, répond la religieuse. Notre conversation a été très courte. M. Magister n'avait pas envie de parler.

– N'a-t-il pas tenté de vous hypnotiser ?

– Je n'y suis pas sensible, Docteur. Je suis bien trop rationnelle.

– Vous permettez cependant que je vérifie quelque chose ?

– Faites, je vous en prie. »

Le Docteur se rapproche de la nonne et étudie attentivement ses yeux. Elle reste impassible sous son regard.

« Je vous remercie, déclare-t-il enfin. Tout me paraît normal. Eh bien, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Tu viens, Jo ?

– Oui, Docteur, répond la jeune femme, un peu surprise de la rapidité de cette prise de congé. Au revoir sœur Marie. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

La sœur se rapproche de la fenêtre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle les regarde tourner le coin de la rue. Un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres, elle fait entendre un petit rire qui résonne étrangement dans la pièce monacale.

**ooo**

« Pourquoi sommes-nous partis si vite, Docteur ? questionne Jo, qui galope pour essayer de se tenir à la hauteur du Seigneur du Temps.

– Cette femme s'est moquée de nous ! grommelle-t-il.

– Je ne vois pas… commence Jo.

– "Rationnelle" d'abord. Ça ne t'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ?

– Eh bien, j'avoue que, de la part d'une religieuse, cela m'a un peu étonnée, mais… »

Le Docteur s'arrête brusquement.

« Où est Bessie ? marmonne-t-il. Ne l'avions-nous pas laissée dans cette rue ?

– Oui, répond Jo, à un angle, je me souviens. »

Elle regarde autour d'elle, à la recherche du jaune vif de la voiture.

« Docteur ! » ajoute-t-elle aussitôt, alarmée.

Une douzaine de malfrats les entourent, et se rapprochent d'eux. Ils sortent des barres de fer de leurs blousons, et des coups de poings américains ornent leurs phalanges. Les quelques rares passants s'éloignent en rasant les murs.

« Attention Jo, murmure le Docteur, mettons-nous dos à dos. Tu vois ce toit un peu plus bas, là ?

– Oui, souffle la jeune femme.

– Je vais essayer de l'atteindre. Suis-moi. »

Le cercle se referme sur eux, et les premiers coups fusent aussitôt. Les deux membres d'UNIT usent de toutes leurs connaissances de combattants pour les tenir à l'écart. Du moins, suffisamment longtemps pour arriver à la maison basse qui pourrait leur permettre de s'échapper.

Bien qu'étant l'objet des charges les plus violentes, le Docteur tient bon avec ses passes d'Aïkido vénusien. Ses « Kiaï ! » rythment la chute de leurs adversaires.

« Maintenant, Jo ! » crie-t-il.

Balayant trois brigands avec sa jambe au raz du sol, il attrape la main de sa compagne et l'entraîne en courant vers la bâtisse.

« Tuez-les ! Tuez-les ! entendent-ils. Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables !

– Sœur Marie ? » balbutie Jo.

Elle manque s'arrêter pour vérifier avec ses yeux ce que ses oreilles ont du mal à croire, mais le Docteur la tire en avant. Tout en la protégeant contre le reste de la troupe qui est repartie à l'assaut, il lui sert d'escabeau pour grimper. Une fois qu'elle est en haut, elle l'aide à monter à son tour.

« Attention ! » s'exclame-t-il en la jetant sur les ardoises.

Un flash lumineux passe juste au dessus de leurs têtes.

« Vite, la presse le Docteur. Rampons à l'abri de l'autre côté. »

Un deuxième rayon les frôle au moment où ils basculent sur l'autre pente. Ils dégringolent dans une cour, au milieu d'objets hétéroclites. Leur fuite les amène devant un portail de bois. Il est verrouillé, mais le tournevis sonique du Docteur a tôt fait de débloquer la serrure. Il décoche un regard inquiet aux deux bouts de la rue. Très loin sur la droite, il aperçoit les gangsters qui ont contourné le pâté de maison, et se lancent déjà à leur poursuite.

« Vite ! » répète le Docteur.

Leur course les perd dans les ruelles que leurs ennemis connaissent mieux qu'eux. Tout à coup le Docteur s'arrête. Il repousse un autre portail de bois, où l'on peut lire "I. M. Foreman". Il s'ouvre sans offrir de résistance et se referme doucement sur eux.

« Mais, chuchote Jo. C'est où nous étions…

– Chut ! lui intime le Docteur. Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas, oui. »

C'est une sorte de dépôt, ressemblant à une brocante. Il dirige Jo entre un haut buffet, un mannequin de couturière qui perd son rembourrage et un grand miroir au cadre dédoré, surchargé de sculptures. Ils s'accroupissent dans ce débarras, bien cachés. Ils entendent les pas de leur poursuivant, leurs appels. L'un d'entre eux ouvre la porte qui grince, et promène longuement le faisceau de sa lampe électrique. Le rai de lumière effleure la cape de satin du Docteur. Ils retiennent leurs souffles. Jo a l'impression que son cœur va s'arrêter de battre.

Un claquement leur apprend que le malfrat vient de refermer le portail.

« Ouf ! soupire Jo. J'ai bien cru que nous y avions droit.

– Ressortons, mais prudemment, répond le Docteur. Ils sont encore dans le secteur. Essayons de gagner le centre-ville et de trouver un téléphone pour contacter UNIT. »

Jo pouffe :

« Dans une cabine de police, il en reste encore quelques unes. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée d'où nous sommes. Regardons le nom de la rue.

– C'est Totter's Lane, répond le Docteur. J'ai vécu ici à un moment. »

**ooo**

« Vous êtes certains que c'était la voix de cette religieuse ? questionne le Brigadier.

– Positivement certaine, assure Jo. Le Docteur l'a reconnue aussi, n'est pas Docteur ?

– Hum ? répond le Docteur d'un ton distrait. Oh oui ! Tout à fait, Lethbridge-Stewart, c'était bien elle. Brigadier, ajoute-t-il, connaissez-vous cette citation du célèbre détective ?

– Quel célèbre détective, Docteur ?

– Holmes, mon cher ! Sherlock Holmes. Il disait "Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, si improbable soit-il, est nécessairement la vérité."

– Et en quoi cette belle phrase va-t-elle nous aider, dans le contexte actuel ?

– J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que… sœur Marie, la vraie sœur Marie avait raison.

– La "vraie" sœur Marie ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Reprenons les événements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés, Brigadier. Il y a environ trois semaines, cette très sainte religieuse, dont le dada est de se préoccuper des mauvaises âmes, a eu la fantaisie de visiter le Maître dans sa prison. Appuyée par le ministre, elle y a été autorisée. De retour dans son couvent, elle disparaît plusieurs jours, et ne réapparaît que pour donner une version un peu floue de ses motifs. Ses consœurs la trouvent changée. Elles ne reconnaissent plus son comportement. Pendant ce temps, le Maître lui aussi change de manières. Il passe la majorité de son temps à prier, demande des repas plus frugaux et, lorsque je vais le voir, ne semble pas me connaître.

– Simagrées destinées à vous tromper, Docteur.

– C'est ce que j'ai pensé tout d'abord. Il ou plutôt "elle" m'a dit la vérité et je l'ai rejetée assez violemment. Ensuite, rendant visite à la sœur, nous avons été victimes d'une agression, Jo et moi, et nous avons entendu sa voix ordonner aux brigands de nous tuer. À quelle personne attribuez-vous le plus volontiers cet acte, Brigadier ? À cette sainte nonne ou au Maître ?

– Elle a été hypnotisée ! C'est déjà arrivé, vous le savez bien.

– J'ai regardé très attentivement les yeux de sœur Marie… enfin la personne qui a l'apparence de sœur Marie, et je puis vous assurer qu'il n'en est rien. J'y ais même vu une lueur narquoise qui semblait me défier.

– Donc… conclut le Brigadier en hésitant, d'après vous… il y a bien eu une permutation d'âmes entre le Maître et sœur Marie ?

– C'est la seule solution logique qui reste, et c'est celle qui expliquerait tout. La femme que Mlle Hawthorne a vu à Devil's End et qui est partie avec le TARDIS du Maître était bien sœur Marie, ou plutôt le Maître occupant le corps de la religieuse. L'homme qui est actuellement emprisonné dans cette bastille est habité par l'âme de cette femme.

– Que voulez-vous que nous fassions, Docteur ? interroge le Brigadier.

– Hélas, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas de solution. Nous n'avons aucune preuve de tout ça. Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter cette nonne sans qu'elle se soit rendue coupable d'un acte criminel.

– Et cet attentat contre nous ? intervient Jo.

– Pouvons-nous prouver qu'elle en a bien été l'instigatrice ? Nous croyons avoir reconnu sa voix, mais il n'y a que notre parole, et nous étions dans un état de stress qui peut nous avoir induits en erreur. Tout ça ne tiendra pas devant un tribunal.

– Je crains que le Docteur ait raison, Mlle Grant, soupire le Brigadier.

– En tout cas, je dois retourner dans l'île. Cette pauvre femme m'a semblée assez désespérée la dernière fois que je lui ais parlé. Outre le fait qu'elle a subit cette permutation, ce qui a déjà dû la bouleverser, elle ne peut en parler à personne. La seule fois où elle a eu assez confiance en quelqu'un pour le faire, je l'ai envoyée sur les roses. »


	9. La vérité révélée

**Chapitre 9 : La vérité révélée**

Le colonel Trenchard grimace d'exaspération. Il n'apprécie pas son visiteur, et c'est la troisième fois que celui-ci se présente à la porte de la prison. Accompagné d'une jeune femme, cette fois-ci.

« Que puis-je encore faire pour vous ? grince-t-il, sentant sa patience s'éroder.

– Je souhaiterais voir le prisonnier M, comme d'habitude, répond le Docteur avec componction. Croyez-moi que si je n'y étais pas obligé…

– Hum oui, grommelle le colonel. J'imagine que nous avons tous nos devoirs désagréables à remplir. »

Il les laisse à la porte de l'appartement du Maître, avec la recommandation expresse au garde de les avoir à l'œil. Lui-même doit s'absenter. La visite tombe très mal.

Jo regarde avec étonnement celui qui se lève lorsqu'ils entrent. Il était agenouillé, et il tamponne discrètement ses yeux d'un mouchoir immaculé. C'est le Maître, c'est bien lui. Son visage n'a pas changé. Enfin si… il a un peu maigri. Cependant, Jo a la sensation d'être devant une autre personne.

« Docteur, murmure-t-il d'une voix encore plus douce qu'à son ordinaire. Merci de revenir me voir.

– Je vous présente Mlle Grant, sœur Marie », répond le Docteur.

Le prisonnier ouvre des yeux étonnés.

« Vous… vous… balbutie-t-il.

– Oui, confesse le Docteur d'un ton apaisant. Je vous demande pardon pour la dernière fois. Mais vous admettrez que c'était invraisemblable.

– Bien entendu », soupire l'homme.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise.

« Excusez-moi, marmonne-t-il, mais je ne peux plus tenir debout. Comme on dit familièrement "ça m'a coupé les jambes". Veuillez prendre un siège, vous aussi. Alors, ajoute-t-il, plein d'espoir, vous me croyez, maintenant ?

– Il a bien fallu que je me rende à l'évidence, assure le Docteur. C'est la seule solution logique à tous les événements, malgré qu'elle soit à ce point improbable. Sœur Marie, vous pourriez nous être d'une grande aide dans cette affaire.

– A-t-il… a-t-il… fait du mal ? l'interrompt leur interlocuteur.

– Il a… » commence Jo.

Mais le Docteur la regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il semble qu'il n'en ait pas encore eu l'occasion… finit la jeune femme.

– Oh, tant mieux, soupire le prisonnier. En quoi puis-je être utile ? Je suis bloquée ici, et…

– D'abord, essayez de vous souvenir comment ça s'est passé.

– Nous avions… bavardé quelques minutes. Oh, très peu de temps. Il m'a assez rapidement donné congé. Il ne semblait pas désireux de prolonger l'entretien. Avant de frapper à la porte pour me faire ouvrir, je lui ai tendu la main pour lui dire au revoir. Il la prise. Et là… je ne me souviens plus de rien, jusqu'à m'être réveillée, assise dans un des fauteuils.

– Donc, c'est au moment du contact que ça a eu lieu, conclue le Docteur.

– Il semble oui. Mais comment est-ce arrivé, monsieur ? Une telle chose est impossible. »

Le Docteur réfléchit, en caressant pensivement son menton.

« Que s'est-il passé durant votre brève entrevue ? demande-t-il.

– Rien de particulier. J'ai tenté de le faire parler de lui-même, comme je le fais à chaque fois, mais il ne l'a pas souhaité.

– Qu'avez-vous ressenti en sa présence ? insiste le Docteur. Vous faisait-il peur, par exemple ?

– Oh, nullement ! s'exclame le prisonnier M. À vrai dire… »

Jo assiste alors au spectacle fort étonnant de voir le Maître rougir.

« J'ai plutôt eu une impression de… comment dire… communication spirituelle.

– C'est-à-dire ? interroge le Docteur.

– Eh bien, c'est difficile à expliquer. Il vous arrive parfois de rencontrer quelqu'un pour la première fois et de sentir que son esprit est exactement fait comme le vôtre. Que vous seriez capable de vous comprendre presque sans vous parler.

– Mais sœur Marie est l'exact inverse du Maître ! s'exclame Jo.

– L'inverse exact, murmure le Docteur. Oui, l'inverse exact, c'est ça ! s'écrie-t-il. Vois-tu Jo, dans l'immense étendue du temps et de l'espace, chaque individu est unique. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir deux créatures semblables.

– Même les vrais jumeaux ?

– Même les vrais jumeaux. Même les clones sont différents les uns des autres. Par contre, il doit pouvoir arriver, de façon rarissime, de trouver le contraire parfait d'une personne. C'est peut-être ce que sont sœur Marie et le Maître. De même que l'antimatière et la matière ne peuvent coexister sans se détruire l'une l'autre, ces deux créatures parfaitement opposées n'ont pu entrer en contact, sans qu'il se passe quelque chose. Pendant ce bref instant, leurs esprits se sont retrouvés en pleine confusion. Ils se sont probablement détachés de leur enveloppe physique, par réflexe défensif. Et il semble qu'ensuite, ils n'aient pas regagné la bonne. Le Maître est revenu à lui le premier, et il a immédiatement compris le parti qu'il pouvait tirer de la situation. Il a donc tranquillement quitté le château, tandis que sœur Marie était encore troublée par l'événement. »

Celle qui a l'apparence corporelle du Maître pousse un soupir.

« Que pouvons-nous faire, Docteur ? interroge-t-elle.

– Vous ne ressentez pas de lien avec votre ancien corps ?

– Non, aucun.

– Avez-vous essayé de le "contacter" ?

– À vrai dire… non. Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit. Je n'ai pensé qu'à prier. Mais je dois avouer avec honte que cette activité, qui m'a toujours été d'un grand secours, n'a pas eu d'effet, cette fois-ci. »

Jo soupire :

« Si au moins on pouvait être sûrs qu'en rétablissant un contact physique entre le Maître et sœur Marie, il y ait à nouveau permutation.

– Jo ! s'exclame le Docteur. Voilà une idée brillante !

– Ah bon ? s'étonne Jo. Vraiment ? Une idée brillante ?

– Mais oui ! Il est possible que ce soit la solution. Cependant, elle ne me paraît pas simple à organiser. Il y a deux obstacles. Le premier, c'est que le Maître ne s'y prêtera pas volontairement. Et le deuxième, c'est qu'il a sûrement prévu cette éventualité et qu'il s'y est préparé.

– En clair, Docteur ? demande Jo.

– En clair : il va résister mentalement à une nouvelle permutation. Est-ce que vous sentez capable de le combattre, sœur Marie ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond la sœur en hochant la tête.

– Vous nous avez dit tout à l'heure avoir ressenti une "communication spirituelle". Il est tout à fait possible que vous ayez assez de force en vous. La passion de la bonté qui vous anime peut être aussi puissante que celle du mal qui le fait agir.

– Vous croyez qu'il a la passion du mal, Docteur ? questionne sœur Marie.

– Eh bien oui, je…

– Je ne suis pas sûre… l'interrompt-elle. Le contact a été trop bref, mais… Pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez : je pense en être capable, oui. Ce n'est pas péché d'orgueil, croyez-moi ! ajoute-t-elle aussitôt. Mais je pense vraiment en avoir la force. »

**ooo**

« Enlever sœur Marie ? »

Le Brigadier regarde le Docteur comme s'il avait soudain perdu la raison. Ses yeux bleus semblent prêts à lui sortir des orbites.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demander ?

– Oh parfaitement, Lethbridge-Stewart, répond tranquillement le Docteur. C'est la seule solution, voyez-vous. Je vous ai déjà expliqué la raison. Le Maître, qui occupe actuellement le corps de la religieuse, ne retournera jamais de son plein gré dans cette île. J'ai tourné le problème dans ma tête depuis hier soir, et nous n'avons pas d'autres choix. Je dois reconnaître que c'est un peu… brutal, et que ça manque de subtilités, mais si vous avez une autre idée…

– Déjà, grommelle le Brigadier, je ne suis plus vraiment convaincu par le postulat de départ : qu'il y ait eu changement d'esprit entre ces deux personnes. En y réfléchissant, je trouve l'idée parfaitement grotesque.

– Je suis d'accord, Brigadier. »

Lethbridge-Stewart est encore plus abasourdi. Le Docteur ? D'accord avec lui et le lui disant avec tant de facilité ?

« Vous devez avoir raison, Docteur, marmonne-t-il. Cette histoire de mondes parallèles existe vraiment et, je ne sais comment, je dois m'y trouver actuellement. Il abrite un Docteur nettement différent de celui que je connais. »

Jo réprime un sourire.

« Je veux dire : je suis d'accord que l'idée est grotesque, mais c'est pourtant bien ce qui s'est passé. Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela explique tout ce qui est arrivé dernièrement ?

– Certainement, mais… justement, c'est trop facile. C'est un plan du Maître pour s'évader.

– Il aurait convaincu sœur Marie de l'y aider ? Je sais que cette religieuse s'intéresse aux criminels, mais elle a toujours été parfaitement consciente de leur dangerosité, et de la nécessité de les garder en prison. Elle ne souhaite que soulager leurs âmes. Jamais elle n'en aiderait un à s'évader, surtout pas celui-ci, dont elle connaît les exploits.

– Il l'a hypnotisé, alors. Et il vous joue la comédie.

– Je peux vous assurer que la personne que j'ai vue au couvent Notre Dame n'avait pas été hypnotisée. Il s'est même payé le luxe de me lancer un regard entendu. Il savait que je finirais par comprendre. Mais il sait aussi – ou croit savoir – que je ne peux rien faire.

– Mais Docteur… enlever une religieuse ? Les forces d'UNIT ?

– Vous n'avez qu'à vous imaginer que ce n'est pas une sœur, justement, mais le Maître. Ce qui est tout à fait vrai. Si je me suis trompé, et qu'un nouveau contact ne change rien à la situation, nous pourrons toujours nous répandre en plates excuses auprès de cette femme. Si son caractère est bien celui qu'on dit, cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

– Hum, grommelle le Brigadier, peu convaincu. J'espère que vous avez raison Docteur, et que UNIT n'aura pas des ennuis avec l'Église. »


	10. Luttes

**Chapitre 10 : Luttes**

« Attention, la voilà ! »

Le moment où la religieuse est le plus vulnérable, c'est celui où elle sort de son couvent, mais n'est pas encore arrivée dans les quartiers mal famés qu'elle fréquente assidûment, en plus des parloirs de prisons. Elle a justifié ainsi cette nouvelle marotte auprès de sa supérieure :

« Lorsqu'ils arrivent en prison, il est déjà trop tard pour eux. Peut-être serais-je plus utile dans les lieux où on les trouve avant qu'ils n'aient commis leurs méfaits. »

Au moment où la sainte femme passe devant un van banalisé peint aux couleurs de la « Joyeuse Pâtissière », quatre hommes en surgissent, et l'emportent à l'intérieur, déjà inconsciente. La scène a duré moins de trois secondes. Le véhicule démarre instantanément, et quelques minutes plus tard, s'arrête peu de temps dans une ruelle étroite. Un van d'une autre couleur, aux armes de « Plomberie Smith & Co » se dirige vers le sud de l'Angleterre.

À l'intérieur, sœur Marie repose sur un confortable bat-flanc. Elle est bâillonnée et ligotée, mais ses liens la maintiennent tout en douceur.

« Il ne faut pas lui faire mal », grommelle le Docteur en éprouvant à la fois la solidité et la souplesse des entraves.

Jo regarde la religieuse. Lorsque ses yeux sont fermés, elle a bien l'air d'une nonne particulièrement pieuse. La jeune femme éprouve un peu de pitié pour elle.

« J'espère que nous ne nous trompons pas, Docteur, murmure-t-elle. Imaginez que ce soit réellement sœur Marie ? Ou alors, imaginez que lors de ce contact que nous allons établir entre eux, le Maître gagne et qu'il reparte libre à nouveau dans le corps de cette femme ? »

Le Docteur pousse un soupir.

« Je sais, Jo. Tout est possible. Nous devrons nous fier à notre intuition. »

**ooo**

Le colonel Trenchard bougonne lorsqu'il aperçoit les voitures d'UNIT se garer dans la cour du château. Certes, il était averti de la tentative pour remettre les choses à leurs places. Mais voir un des soldats de cette armée, dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, transporter dans ses bras une nonne ligotée qui se débat furieusement, est un spectacle qui a de quoi l'abasourdir.

« Où va-t-on, vraiment ! marmonne-t-il. L'Angleterre est fichue, si de telles choses peuvent arriver. »

Néanmoins, il conduit lui-même les deux hommes – le soldat porteur et ce maudit Docteur – et la jeune femme, jusqu'à la cellule de M. Magister.

Lequel les accueille avec calme. Une grande détermination brille dans ses doux yeux verts. On installe sœur Marie dans un des plus confortables fauteuils. Elle leur lance des regards furieux. Le prisonnier s'agenouille devant elle. Il reçoit un ou deux coups de pieds avant que le Docteur n'immobilise les jambes de la religieuse avec son écharpe de soie.

« Vous pouvez y aller », dit-il ensuite au détenu.

Celui-ci ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour se concentrer, puis il les rouvre.

« M. Magister, prononce-t-il avec douceur, laissez-moi reprendre ma place dans la communauté. Je vous en prie. »

Puis il saisit les mains de sœur Marie dans les siennes. Son geste est plein de tendresse.

Tout aussitôt, son corps se tasse, mais il ne rompt pas le contact. La nonne s'affaisse dans son siège et semble perdre connaissance.

« Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? murmure Jo avec inquiétude.

– Je pense que leurs deux esprits sont en train de lutter. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, Jo. C'est à sœur Marie de mener le combat. »

Il enlève le bâillon, mais laisse les autres liens.

**ooo**

_« Je lis en vous comme dans un livre, Maître. Il y a là plus de douleur que de méchanceté._

_– Épargnez-moi vos prêchi-prêcha, ma sœur. Je ne lâcherais pas ce corps. Il m'est bien trop précieux. Voilà un déguisement infiniment plus efficace que tous ceux que j'avais essayé jusqu'à présent. Il y a bien quelques petits inconvénients, mais ils sont mineurs par rapport aux avantages._

_– Mais vous ne serez plus libre de vos mouvements, maintenant. Le Docteur sait. Il vous fera surveiller._

_– Peu m'importe, il me suffit de partir. Ils n'ont pas le droit de me retenir, de _vous_ retenir, sainte femme, sans votre consentement. Cette expérience va échouer et ils seront bien obligés de me relâcher._

_– J'ai cru comprendre en effet que vous aviez une machine qui vous permettait de quitter la Terre. Je le vois dans vos souvenirs. Mais pensez-vous que le Docteur vous laissera faire ? Ils seront sur vos talons jour et nuit._

_– Allons, voyons ! Cela n'aura qu'un temps. Il me suffira de me tenir tranquille quelques semaines, voire au plus quelques mois, et UNIT sera bien obligé de mettre ses soldats sur d'autres affaires. Un jour ou l'autre, ils ne me surveilleront plus. Surtout s'ils croient que vous avez réussi à reprendre votre corps. J'ai commis l'erreur de me penser libre de mes mouvements. Mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je vais devenir une sœur Marie plus sainte encore que sœur Marie. Moi aussi, j'ai accès à vos souvenirs, et je sais comment agir, maintenant._

_– Cette conversation que vous avez refusé l'autre jour, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir maintenant ? Il ne me sera plus jamais possible d'accéder à l'âme d'un de mes pauvres pécheurs mieux qu'aujourd'hui. C'est une expérience exaltante._

_– Ne prenez pas ce ton mielleux avec moi ! Je ne suis pas "un de vos pauvres pécheurs" ! Je suis un Seigneur du Temps ! J'ai une intelligence dix fois supérieure au plus génial des Humains ! Je…_

_– Oh, mais vous êtes tout de même un enfant. Un enfant de Dieu, comme tout le monde._

_– Absolument pas ! Votre vision étriquée du monde ne vous permet même pas de concevoir l'univers et son immensité. Vous ne pouvez pas vous détacher de votre misérable petite planète et de ses croyances ridicules. Dieu ! Peuh ! Dieu n'est qu'un concept inventé par des primitifs en quête d'espérance. Il n'existe pas._

_– Même si vous niez son existence, il vous aime quand même._

_– Arrêtez ! Votre écœurante bonté est insupportable ! Vos pensées sont trop sucrées. Elles me donnent envie de vomir !_

_– Les vôtres sont pleines de souffrances. Elles me remplissent de tristesse et je ne vous en aime que davantage._

_– Arrêtez de vous insinuer dans mon passé ! Je l'ai scellé. Scellé à tous, même à moi._

_– Il m'est pourtant si clairement lisible. Je le vois, l'enfant triste et seul, si désireux de combler un père trop sévère et jamais satisfait. Je le vois aussi face à une affreuse expérience, mais tellement anxieux de la passer avec succès qu'il n'a pas écouté l'horreur qui s'insinuait en lui. Si je pouvais l'atteindre et le consoler un peu…_

_– Assez ! Assez ! Sœur Marie… vous… vous me torturez !_

_– Vraiment ? Je vous en demande pardon. Je n'imaginais pas vous faire autant de mal… Maître ? Maître ? »_

**ooo**

Le corps de la religieuse se redresse, tandis que celui du Maître s'affaisse complètement, inconscient.

« C'est fini, murmure-t-elle. J'ai réussi. Tout à fait involontairement, je l'avoue. Il y avait une telle faiblesse en lui ! Je l'ai touché, et il n'a pas pu me résister. »

Elle lève les yeux vers Jo et le Docteur qui la regardent d'un air de doute. Ils sont doux et limpides. Aucune lueur narquoise n'y brille.

« Je vous assure que c'est bien moi, leur dit-elle.

– Comment pouvons-nous en être certain ? réplique le Docteur.

– Vous ne pouvez pas. Détachez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Il a besoin de soins », ajoute-t-elle, en montrant le Maître étendu au sol.

Le Docteur pousse un soupir.

« J'imagine que même si vous êtes toujours – tu es toujours, je ne sais plus comment dire – le Maître, la porte est verrouillée. Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper. »

Il libère la sœur et elle s'agenouille près de son adversaire.

« Un coussin, s'il vous plaît, réclame-t-elle. Et un linge mouillé aussi. »

Jo se hâte de satisfaire ses désirs, et la religieuse bassine le front du Maître, après avoir glissé le coussin sous sa tête.

« Pauvre homme, murmure-t-elle. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir. »

Elle relève la tête vers le Docteur et ajoute :

« Comme quoi, parfois, même avec les meilleures intentions, on peut faire souffrir. Le proverbe est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

– Que "l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions" ?

– Tout à fait. Je vais devoir beaucoup prier pour cette torture que je lui ai infligée. »

Elle reste encore un long moment à caresser le visage du Maître qui a un air douloureux, mais se détend peu à peu.

« J'imagine qu'il va lui falloir un moment pour s'en remettre, soupire-t-elle. Docteur ?

– Oui, ma sœur ?

– Je serais bien restée quelques jours pour le soigner, mais je crains que ma présence ne lui soit pas agréable. Il faudra dire aux gens ici, d'être gentils avec lui. Ou plutôt, de le laisser tranquille. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il voudrait. »

La religieuse se relève. Elle regarde le Docteur et semble évaluer son gabarit.

« Vous devez avoir la force de le porter jusqu'à son lit, non ? questionne-t-elle.

– Oui, bien sûr que oui, assure-t-il.

– Cela ne vous ennuie pas ? Il sera mieux que par terre.

– Jo, tu viens avec moi ? » demande-t-il.

Une fois dans la chambre, après avoir déposé le Maître sur son lit, il lui chuchote :

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

– Cela m'a bien l'air d'être elle, Docteur. Mais comme elle l'a dit, nous ne pourrons jamais en être certains. Que faisons-nous ? De toute façon, affirme-t-elle, nous n'avons légalement pas le droit de retenir sœur Marie.

– Oui, murmure le Docteur. Ce que nous faisons là est hautement risqué. Si elle veut se plaindre, UNIT peut avoir des ennuis. Il faut la relâcher, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. »

**ooo**

Dans le couvent Notre Dame, sœur Marie est à nouveau agenouillée dans la chapelle. Son visage a une expression mêlée de tristesse et de pur bonheur. Des larmes dévalent sur ses joues.

« Seigneur, prie-t-elle, l'expérience que vous m'avez permis de vivre, m'a conforté dans mes choix. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais plus retourner voir ce pauvre homme, mais je vais me consacrer avec encore plus de ferveur à soulager les autres, ces pécheurs qui sont aussi vos enfants. Vos enfants égarés, ceux qui ont le plus besoin de votre amour. Je vais essayer de le leur transmettre du mieux que je peux. »

Elle étudie la face de bois du crucifix. Elle soupire à peine, et reprend :

« Je vous demande pardon d'avoir menti au Docteur. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire où se trouve la machine de M. Magister. Je lui ai fait assez de mal. Je ne voulais pas le priver de son seul bien. »

**ooo**

Le prisonnier M mit trois jours à revenir à lui. Il ne garda aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu les semaines précédentes. Sœur Marie, juste avant de quitter son esprit, avait miséricordieusement effacé cette page de sa mémoire.


End file.
